The Door
by RadiantBeam
Summary: Yeah, yeah, I know what you’re probably thinking. I’ve deactivated towers, I’ve had a dangerous virus in me that kept XANA alive… and I’m scared of a door. [Aelitacentric oneshot][Jeremie x Aelita]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Lyoko. Please don't sue me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Door**

I've never felt this terrified before, standing in front of this door.

Yeah, yeah, I know what you're probably thinking. I've deactivated towers (knowing full well that if I lose my life points I'd die), I've had a dangerous virus in me that's kept XANA alive (and I've come close to dying because of it)… and I'm scared of a door. And no, it's not one of those glass doors where you can actually see what's going on before you knock. It's just a door, tan in color, just like the door that leads to my dorm. It looks like all the freaking doors in the whole freaking school. And I'm scared out if. No, scratch that, I'm plain terrified of it.

I raise my hand to knock, but it falls back to my side. Why is this _so freaking hard_? Why am I so scared of this one door? What's so special about it? It's just a plain old door. And yet it scares me senseless

Somehow, I imagine Odd would get a good laugh out of this. Me, Aelita, with everything I've been through, everything I've survived, afraid of a door. Somehow, the thought of him laughing about my fear makes me want to kick him in the place where the sun doesn't shine. Then we'll see whose laughing.

God, I want so badly to turn around and walk back to my dorm. Or maybe go to the library and study, even if it means putting up with Herb's constant stares. Or maybe find Yumi and ask her why this one door scares me so much. The problem is, I _do _know why this door scares me so much.

I'm not scared of the door…I'm scared of the person behind it.

In my head, Odd's giggles have erupted to all out laughter. I can imagine what he would say to _that._

"_You, Princess, scared of Einstein! Oh, that's a good one… He practically worships the ground you walk on, and you're SCARED OF HIM! Oh, God… I can't breathe…"_

Feel free to gasp.

But… I'm not scared of what Jeremie can do to me, because I know he would never hurt me. No… I'm scared of the feelings that emerge when I'm around him. When I'm around him, and if he so much as looks at me, I suddenly feel as though I'm walking on air. If he smiles at me, that's it— I'm on cloud nine. And yes, when William was pushing him around during the zombie attack, I did want to kick him in the round objects below the belt. And yes, I do believe that it was my calling to him that kept him from going under when Kiwi "zombified" him (That's Odd's word for it, not mine).

And now I'm standing outside his door, yearning to talk to him, but scared at the same time. Because I know what I will say to him.

The _What is love? _Question was an old favorite of mine… when I used to be on Lyoko, I'd always ask Jeremie about it… sometimes just to see him blush. He explained to me that there are two kinds of love—the family kind, and the different kind.

I love Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi, but that's the family kind of love. I'm actually starting to grow fond of Sissi, though she's not quite what I would consider "family love". She's getting there, though.

I love Jeremie, and I know damn well that it's the different kind of love, the kind that Jeremie told me Ulrich and Yumi feel for each other. And yes, I am in love. Not a crush; love. I have found my love at the grand age of… twelve.

That stuff only seems to happen in movies.

It's now or never. If I walk away from this door, I'll never forgive myself.

I raise my hand again, swallow hard. I knock.

_Please let me be doing the right thing._

"Come in."

God, I love his voice so much. I open the door, peek inside.

"Hi, Jeremie."

**The End**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

This one-shot takes place sometime during season 2, which is why there are still references to the virus in Aelita and her disappearing forever if she loses all her lifepoints. I know it's season 3 now, but I just got the courage to post this...

Read and review, please! Compliments and constructive critism is welcomed.


End file.
